Soul caliber: The Tale Of Victor
by Victor the weird guy
Summary: Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords eternally retold But through the life of Victor. Join him as he Finds out theirs more to life then revenge as he meets a girl on one of his missions and lets just say she changes his mind about allot of things ( no spoilers) Pyrrha X OC M for violence, Victor'mouth, gore in later chapters and maybe other things. Enjoy.
1. Prologue and such

Soul caliber: The Tale Of Victor

Prologue/ author note/ character's profile/ random junk

Hello there everyone its nice to meet you. I'm new to writing fanfics and let me tell you, it's not something I thought I see my self doing but none the less here I'm am. This is a soul caliber story of my OC character Victor. Victor :ZzZzZzZzZz Author :'WAKE UP, NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!'

Victor: Shakes his head and looks at me. 'OK first, this isn't a job "Boss" and second, your supposed to be explaining to them about me and such.'Author: Smacks his face' Never mind' so, I do not own Soul Caliber namco does, However I do , in fact, own him.

Victor:' Gee, aren't I lucky' rolls his eyes. So that's really all for now. Please give me some feed back on the firs chapter that's going up soon.

Character's profile

First name: Victor

Last name: He rejects his last name and says he does not have one.

Age: 20

Blood type: AB-

Height: 5 feet, 10 inches

Mother: Lin, deceased in a horrific scene (explain later in the story)

Eye Color: Aqua blue

Brother: Maxus, same fate as mother.

Sister: Ash, Same fate as brother and mother.

Father: Marcus, wish he was dead.

Weapon: Broadsword( longer then normal)

Weapon's name: Money Maker

Fighting style: Mostly self taught

I won't give a few things away but I will do another character's profile at the end of the story to fill in the gaps. The best I can do is his personality.

Personality: Most of the time, he is very quiet and keeps to himself. He is kinda of a smart ass and likes to insult his enemy's while in combat. He(like most mercenaries) works for money but like to goof around on the job. So I guess you can say hes fun loving but not many people hang around him as he does his business in the towns and gets a new job and leaves as fast as he can since he has a fear of crowds. But unlike most mercenaries, he only goes on jobs that involve evil people and or deeds( ex: bandits, thugs, slave traders etc). One last thing, this is going to be rated M for violence, gore Victor's bad use of words and maybe some other thing to be safe. That is all, see you soon.

One last note, Takes place 3 moths after the events of soul caliber 5 and and Pyrrha and Patroklos have returned home to Athens, Greacee


	2. Ch 1: A Golem Guide to Rag doll physics

Ch 1: A Golem Guide to Rag doll physics.

Quick note: 'Talking' _'mind talking'_

Today was a very good day. You know, the type of day where you say 'I'm gonna go out and do stuff instead of sit on my ass and use the computer, Even if that computers did not exist back in 1600's but that's not the point. The point of this random spew of random sentences is to say its a nice day in a ok size town just south of Athens. The town was named Oinofyta (that's its present day name). It was your normal type of town with it's shops, houses, bank, pub etc. Now we go to the local tavern/pub where we start are story. The pub's usual patriots and even the ones from out of town where enjoying themselves after a hard day of work and deserve a drink. Now everyone looked like your common folk just talking to one another and having a good time entail you get to the back comer table and you see two men sitting there. The first man furthest from the wall is man who was more likely your upper class gentleman,looks like he was in his late 30's early 40's, wearing clothes like he was going to a formal party and was able to piss away a ton of money in a single night. Dressed in long silk coat, top hat, silk gloves, a cane that does not look like your average cane but looks like it comes apart into something, black silk pants, and fancy leather shoes. Now, the man sitting with his back against the wall who looked like he didn't belong ether. The man looked like he wasn't even in his mid 20's yet. He was wearing a long black leather coat, some gray boots that look like they seen action, a white cotton shirt and a black headband is what really stood out about his outfit since really nobody else wears them. 'So, do we have a deal victor?' said Mr fancy paints to the man sitting across from him. Victor just looked at him, then at the paper in his hand that he was given a few moments ago, then back him. 'Well I don't know Mr Volmic, out of all the contracts you given me in the past, this one is the oddest one out of all of them cause I uselessly deal with humans, not seven foot, giant ax welding golems' spat Victor. 'Listen Vic, you been working for me for about two years now and you never ONCE rejected one of my... 'Who said I'm not taking the contract, I just said its weird that's all but your finely giving me a challenge' said Victor with a smirk. 'perfect, but I'm going to need a little bit more then my usual fee since theses are not normal circumstances... 'yes, yes anything just here's the rest of the details now get going, I'm not getting any younger'. Ha, damn right your not'. 'Can I get you gents something?' as a waitress stand at the side of the table. ' No thank you mam, I was just on my way out but thanks for the offer.' said as he was walking away. 'what was that?' said Volmic after just realizing what he just said. 'o nothing haha' As victor was walking out out of the pub, strapping Money Maker to his back he took out the note and started to read it. "Target name: Astaroth. Height: seven feet, three inches. Last know location: north, towards the woods. Notes: form the reports of other men and women who fought him and lived say that for a big guy, hes pretty fast and welds a ax the size of a human. Objective: Take care of him before he enters a another town and then bring his ax as prof of death to one of my friends in Athens at the Jackson manor and tell the owner that I sent you, he will give you your reward. Plus while your there, ask him for a contract if you want to keep yourself busy. Now hop to it.' Victor just shrugged his shoulders and crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket and began to walk to the north gate out of town. Since today and tomorrow are the flea market there is still a lot of people out on the streets so, since his fear of crowds kicked in, victor decided to take the back alley out of town. '_so, are we even worried that we might be brutally smashed into the ground like a grape'?_ 'No, not really cause of two reasons. One, were both the same person and i don't fell worried so why should you and two, i thinks of this contract as more of a challenge since i never faced a golem so as far as i know i just have to break a guy who is made of rocks and i'm in the money.' 'um, mister who are you talking to.' Said a small voice from behind. Victor spun around to see the person that said cause the voice in his head didn't say it. He looked down and saw a little girl about ten or eleven years of age 'o, i was talking to the other guy.' The little girl looked confused and stared to look around. 'But where the only two back here.' _'Quick! lie, i don't go back to the black void that is know as your love life.' _Hey! Was all Victor said to react to the low blow delivered by his mind. 'Well, I ahh... hey why are you even back here little girl, it's kinda late.' 'I was on my way home but i was running late so i decided to take a short cut through the ally.' 'Well hurry home before your mother gets worried.' As Victor stood aside and let the little girl pass she said to him 'Your wired' In witch he replied ' you have no idea.' _'peww, that was a close one lets just get this job done i'm tired.' _Now continuing into the forest, the path that led north was all quiet for the first 20 minuets of travel all of a sudden, Victor herd someone scream 'DAMN BIRDS, I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKIN NECKS' _'found him.'' _No shit' mutter Victor as he came into a clearing and saw a big green guy with a ax the size of a man. 'Well, there goes my "rock Man" idea out the window.' HEY, MAGGOT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! Victor looked around and pointed to himself 'me?' 'NO, FUCKIN GOLDEY LOCKS, YES YOU!" Victor just smiled and said happily 'o I'm the guy who is going to kill you and take you ax' taking out his sword. Then with out a warning, Astatoth charged at him with a head but but quickly side steps it and goes for a counter when he grabbed him and chuck victor at a tree. With a crack of some branches hit the ground. 'HAHA, TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!' Victor just stood up and grabbed his hips and leaned back and herded a loud crack 'Thanks, I've been trying to crack my back for a week" and starts to charge. this time he had the upper hand and landed a hilt smash to the side of the head. Jump back to stab for the win when Vic was hook to the ax and spun around then sent flying thorough the air like a rag doll. So finely after few moments of back and forth attacking on one another, there was an opening for vic to take. As Astatorth swung his ax in vertical way in a attempt to break or to try to crush Vic guard, as the ax was coming down, Victor quickly dogged to the side and the ax hit a rock and got lodged in there. Seeing this as his moment and hes head was leaning down, Victor stabbed him through the throat and out the back of his head. The golem the dropped to the floor in a pool of blood, it was no more. 'Man that was a close one, too close'. _'Look on the bright side, you walk out of here with only a few broken ribs, could have been worse, you could just have one arm.' _Now, its time to but him his grave.' Said victor as he was trying to hoist the dead caucus on his back. _' Why can't we just leave it? it tried to kill us!' _"and we tried to kill HIM come on were is your honor, at the bottom of a bottle?' Said Vic with a smirk. _'Screw you, all i'm saying is that we might want to deliver the ax before night fall. I know Jackson an't going anywhere but i like to get this done as so as possible._ 'Yea? and i like my mind not to talk back to me when the guy who controls the main functions of the body gave a direct order.'_ ' ah fuck it, just hurry up, where hungry and we need to rest to recover and possibly see a doctor for the ribs._ So victor drug the body to a small opening off the road since he was to heavy to carry and begin to dig a hole for him. After he was in the ground and buryed, Victor took up the ax and stated for Athens witch was about another 20 minutes away.

And that all for now. Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be out by Friday. today is Sunday so lets hope i get up by then. One last thing, Please give me feed back and if you can, tell me if i need to improve anything, i know the fighting Sean was a little rushed but it's 4:00 AM and i need o get up in 2 hours. See you soon.


	3. Ch 2: Mr Jackson's contract

Ch 2: Mr Jackson's contract

"Victor Talking"

"_Victor's mind talking"_

I don't own soul caliber it belongs to namco

I do own the guys that are OC

"Finally, where here, lets hope theirs still a inn open otherwise, we going to have to find a nice alley to sleep in tonight.' Said victor walking into Athens in the middle of the night._ "__Well, maybe if you didn't stop to take a piss every five minutes, we would have got here sooner plus to make things worse, you are carrying a huge ax that's about the size of you." "_Well sorry mister ' I know everything' but I drank enough milk to fill a river and I guess it didn't not come out all at once cuss unlike you, I actually have bodily functions that needed to be to attend to when it comes down to it. But it was your idea to use weapons as proof of death so I blame you for the ax." _'Well, we ain't go back to using heads as proof, we still have blood stains in our pack that we still can't get out". "... _That was also your bright idea as well, maybe if we start using... "Sir, who are you talking two and why are you out so late? Said a man that look like a local. "i was talking to the other guy." The local just look at victor with confusion and just ignores it. "OK well if your looking for a place to sleep, theirs a inn down the road. Its not the most fancy inn to stay in but it something. Besides, they got violet, the woman that will do anything for the right price, if you catch my drift." "Well thanks for the info that I didn't even ask for. While where on the topic of the way around town, do you know of a man named Mr. Jackson?" Ask Victor. The man looked pissed do to the fact that victor was very rude to him for giving him useful information. "Well yea just go up the road and take a left, its a big house you can't miss it and whale your there, please go to hell." "Why thank you. You know, your not the first person to tell me that".The man just bit his thumb at victor and walked away with his head up high like he just won a war against the British navy "_Don't take that from a guy like him, tare his fucking head off!" "_No, its not worth it and I'm tired lets go to that inn." The walk to the local inn wasn't that interesting, a few people out on the streets, some prostitutes and the occasional drunk stumbling home and trying to explain to there wives that they weren't out drinking. As victor arrived at the inn there was still a few people in there chatting, socializing and drinking. The only thing that was unusual that there was a group of men and some women surrounding a women. Dark blond hair, huge breasts and blue eyes. wearing a very reviling violet dress. "_That must be Violet, Dame, she looks good."_

"What gave her away, the Violet dress or that every man in here is surrounding her with their coin purse out." " _why don't you go and get some of that, you have the money and you can see what sex is like_." "umm... no." "_NO! what do you mean no!"_ "If I want to have sex, I want to be with a woman I actually have feelings for, and feelings is something you can't buy." _" …__...YOU SOUND LIKE A WOMAN A normal man would jump at that kind of opportunity." _"Well I'm not exactly normal, I do talk to you after all." _"__Fuck you I'm just going to shut up." _"That's the best thing you did all week." Victor walk up to the bar took a seat and the bar keep came up to him. "can I get you anything?" "yea, do you have rooms left?" "Yea, I Have one left for 10 coins for the night." "I'll take it" said victor tossing coins on the counter. "is there any thing else I can get you?" Yea how about a mug of milk." The Bar keep just raised his eyebrow "sure 3 coins and one more thing. Don't go swinging that ax around in here or your out of here understood?" "yea understood" The bar keep left victor to relax and settle himself in. "You must be new here." said a smooth voice. Victor spun around to see the girl know as Violet Standing uncomfortably close to him. "To the City? No. To the Inn? Yes." At that time, The bar keep brought Victor his milk. "thank you." Said Victor talking a long swig. "Well, if you don't know me my name is Violet and I specialize in making people happy if you know what I mean." "yea I do, and I'm not interested." Said Victor talking another drink from his milk. " Why is that? I'm not that expensive." "I don't want to take a ride on the city carriage." "Excuse me?!" Said Violet in a rude manor. "I don't want to sleep with a whore now begone."Victor said turning back to the counter. "Well, tells what kinda man you are." I'm a man that's Fine without getting a disease." Violet went to punch Victor when he blocked it and pushed her up against the wall. "You better behave little girl," Victor lent in closer. "or I'll snap your neck like a twig." Victor let go of her and she was to frightened to move _"__I think it's time for bed."_ "Good idea." Victor just finished up his milk, took the key to his room that the bar keep left for him and the ax and went for his room that was labeled on the key. Victor open the door went inside closed the room and locked the door. It was small with a bed and a table with a lit candle. Victor placed the ax on the end of the bed, took of his boots, coats, gloves and shirt and hopped in bed. _"__This is uncomfortable as hell."_ "Better then sleeping in some alley, now shut up and go to sleep." Was the last thing either of them said as the both drifted of to sleep.

-the next morning-

The morning wasn't full of event. Victor got up, got dressed, Pick up the ax, went down stairs to return the key to the bar keep. On the way out, Victor couldn't help but give Violet a shady smile. I witch she replied with by turning away trying not to make eye contact. "i think she got the message." _"__that will show that bitch not to fuck with us." _"Do you think I was a little harsh with her?" _"__Umm...Nope" _"Good, Now to Mr. Jackson's manor." Victor went to the are where he talk with the man and showed him where to go. The area was a little busy but it was early in the morning and it was bound to pick up. Victor fallowed the directions and ended up at a large house. _"__This man must be loaded."_ "Good pay day for us then." Victor walk up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened up and stood before victor was a maid. " May I help you?' She said with a fake smile. "Yea, I'm here to see Mr, Jackson, I have something for him." "Yes, he is home come in and wait and I will go and let hm know your here." The maid led victor into the main entry way and the grand hall. The place was decorated with vases, paintings and Statutes that look expensive. _"__It be a shame if something happen to this place."_ "Don't even think about it." After a few minutes of waiting, the maid came back. "The master will see you now." She said pointing to the door she just came out of. "Thank you Ma'am." Victor walked through the door to what it looks to be a study. With walls of Books and paintings and a man sitting in front of a fireplace , drinking wine and reading a book. The man was wearing a silk red robe fur sleepers and a pipe. The man had short light Grey hair and appeared to be in his late 40"s. Victor walked forward. "Mr. Jackson?" The man looked back and saw the ax. Ahh, Edward must of sent you!" _"__Volmic's name is Edward?" _"Yes sir, Volmic sent me and I have your ax." said Victor as he handed the ax to Jackson. "Golmes, messy business, now for your reward." Jackson walked over went into his desk and pulled out a sack of coins the size of a loaf of bread. "Here you go." Said Jackson tossing the bag to Victor. _"__Holly shit, that's a lot of money._"After a quick examination of the bag Victor spoke up "Thank you, now I understand that Volmic said that you might have a contract for me." "o yes! I do but first sit down have a drink." "No thank you, I don't drink that much." Said Victor as he was tying the bug to his belt. Jackson Spoke up "Still, sit down and we can discus the contract." Victor sat down in the opposite chair of Jackson. _"__I Hope this pays well." _As victor got acquitted with his chair, Jackson spoke up "Ever heard of a girl with a ring blade?"

AN: and that's going to end it for now. See yea guys next time.


End file.
